


Pop! Goes The Symbiote

by scarletmanuka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Venom loves Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Low on funds, Eddie buys chocolate from the bargain bin and gets a different variety than usual, some of which contains popping candy.





	Pop! Goes The Symbiote

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that occured to me today s I was munching on a chocolate elf.

Eddie tried to hurry as much as he could through the pouring rain, knowing that even if he magically translocated home right this instant, he’d still be soaked through, but hurrying nonetheless. Venom was sitting snug around his throat, taking the form of a passingly convincing scarf, his warmth radiating down from where he was pressed skin to skin with his host, and Eddie found that he wasn’t anywhere near as cold as he had been when he’d left the office. Perhaps it also had something to do with the fact that they’d finally gotten a lead on the story that they were covering about corruption at one of the local youth hostels which had allowed them to finish their piece and hand it in to his editor. Not only was the fact that the bastards who were skimming off the top of the funding being exposed a warming thought, but also the fact that they’d be able to eat more than just instant ramen and Tater Tots when his pay went in this week. They’d scrounged enough to keep them full but the food that they’d been eating didn't always satisfy his symbiote’s nutritional requirements, and although they’d gone out hunting several times, bad guys who met the ‘bad enough to be edible’ requirements were few and far between.

Just the thought of food had Venom perking up and he rumbled inside Eddie’s head, **Hungry, Eddie.**

“I know, love. We’ve got one bag of Tots left at home so we’ll have them tonight and hopefully my pay will go in tomorrow so we can do a proper shop.”

**Hungry now, Eddie. Want chocolate.**

It wasn’t just petulant whining - Eddie knew that Venom actually _needed_ chocolate or he’d start to go a little loopy, their supply of phenethylamine running dangerously low. He considered himself lucky that Venom was demanding chocolate and not brains - Eddie had accepted the fact that cannibalism was a part of his life now but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t grateful when he could avoid it. He ducked under the cover of a store’s awning and pulled out his phone and brought up his internet banking app. His balance was pitiful but he had just enough to cover a few bars of chocolate and so he changed direction and made for the convenience store.

The store was empty as he entered, carefully shaking off the excess rain from his jacket as he did so. He’d still drip water everywhere but Mrs Chen liked it when he made an effort. “Hi, Mrs C,” he called as he sauntered past the counter.

“Evening, Eddie, evening Venom,” she greeted them.

 **“Hello, Mrs Chen.”**  Venom said, forming a small head and neck from Eddie’s shoulder

“You boys staying out of trouble?”

Eddie gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. “You know us, Mrs C - we’re angels!”

“Uh huh, sure,” she said with a snort, clearly not buying it.

 **“We are here for chocolate,”** Venom informed her.

“Of course you are. I only just get the shelves fully stocked and you boys come in and empty them again.”

“Just supporting our favourite local business,” Eddie replied. He could feel himself blush a little as he added, “We won’t deplete all of your stock tonight - funds are tight, ya know.”

Her eyes softened a little in understanding and she pointed behind him. “I’ve just added a heap of chocolate to the bargain bin over there. It’s past its best before date but it’s still good. Maybe you’ll find something there?”

“Thanks, Mrc C, I’ll take a look,” Eddie told her, grateful that she didn't make a big deal of it. He headed over to the bin and rummaged around, pulling out a random assortment of chocolate bars and adding up the total in his head. He managed to get a good supply, almost three times what he could if he was paying full price, and it would keep Venom satisfied for a few days at least. He took the stash over to the counter, tapping Venom on the snout as he snuffled at the candy bars as Mrs Chen scanned them. “Don’t be greedy, you can wait until we get home.”

 **“There’s ones we’ve not had before,”** Venom announced, ignoring Eddie and continuing to examine the brightly wrapped treats.

“Change is as good as a holiday,” Mrs Chen told the symbiote wisely.

**“As long as it is chocolate, that’s all that matters.”**

“That’s the spirit,” she told him as she put the items in a bag. “You two have a good night.”

“You too, Mrs C. Thanks!”

Eddie slipped the handles of the bag over his wrist and reached up to pat at Venom’s head as he slunk back around his neck. It was well and truly dark now and most people were off the streets, the unusual cold, wet weather keeping the locals inside with their heaters on. Eddie bowed his head against the falling rain and headed for home, eager to get inside himself. His budget at the moment didn't extend to heating but he had some warm blankets that he used to wrap himself up in on the couch and he could always count on a cuddly alien goo monster to keep him warm as well. Along with a sweet treat after the Tater Tots, it would be a nice evening in.

Venom of course was impatient. **Chocolate, Eddie!**

“You really can’t wait until we’re home?”

**No, want some now!**

“You’re such a demanding ass,” he said, but it was rather fond as he ducked into an alley entrance so he wouldn't get bowled over by someone hurrying home in the rain. He peered through the gloom into the bag, trying to see which was which. “What one do you want?”

**Doesn't matter, any will do.**

He fished out one with sparkly purple foil and tore it open, breaking off a piece. “Do I get some too or will you hog it all?” he teased.

 **Will always share with Eddie - you can even have the first bite,** he said, magnanimously.

“You’re too kind,” Eddie drawled, popping the chocolate into his mouth. He let it melt against his tongue, preferring to savour it rather than scoff it down like his symbiote did. He started to break off another square for Venom when several things happened simultaneously.

The chocolate melted, revealing popping candy inside and it began to burst over his tongue, and suddenly Venom exploded outwards, covering Eddie in his protective suit, and he bounded down the alley until he had them backed into a corner, searching the area around them vigilantly.

 _Woah! Woah, what was that?_ Eddie cried from inside Venom.

**We are attacked!**

_We are? By what?_

**Explosions! Can you not feel them?**

_Huh? No, I can’t._ Eddie paused, straining his ears but he couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of the rain against the dumpster next to them and the steady beat of his heart, amplified from being cocooned inside his symbiote. He swallowed some of the melted chocolate and more of the popping candy burst in his mouth.

 **There it is again!** Venom roared, twisting this way and that to try and pinpoint the threat.

It suddenly dawned on Eddie what had set Venom off and unable to help it, he began to laugh. He was still holding the bar of chocolate in his hand and he clutched it to his chest as he chuckled, knowing that if he wasn’t being propped up by Venom, his knees might have buckled from how hard he was laughing.

 **Why are you not taking this seriously?** Venom demanded, more than a little peeved to be laughed at.

“Babe, m’sorry, jus’ so funny, we’re not being attacked, it’s the chocolate,” he managed to explain between wheezes.

**Chocolate? No chocolate we’ve had before has exploded!**

“It has popping candy in it, it’s designed to fizzle and crack when you eat it.”

**Popping candy? That makes no sense! Why would you want candy that explodes?**

“Kids love it, it’s just a novelty. I swear, we’re not in any danger.”

Slowly, so very slowly, Venom’s metaphorical hackles lowered and he cautiously let his guard down. Eventually he sank back inside of Eddie’s body, melting away and exposing his host once more to the rain. Eddie held out the square of chocolate - slightly melted now from being clasped in his hand, offering it to his symbiote. “Here, you wanna try for yourself?”

Venom was now just a small head on a snake-like neck once again and he sniffed at the square of chocolate, flicking his tongue out in a serpentine manner. **It’s safe?**

“I promise, love. I wouldn’t allow you to eat it if it wasn’t.”

Venom delicately took the square into his mouth and Eddie watched, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly Venom’s mouth scrunched up in consternation as the candy popped along his tongue, his eyes widening in surprise. **It feels funny!** he announced.

“It sure does, buddy, but it still tastes good, yeah?” Venom’s jaw worked as he used his numerous teeth to chew the chocolate and then he swallowed before opening his mouth in a silent demand for more. Eddie laughed and broke off another piece before dropping it into the gaping maw. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**It’s good. Now, we are getting wet - take us home, Eddie.**

“Pfft, you’re so demanding,” Eddie teased again but the idea of being bundled up in warm blankets in their dry apartment was too much and he headed back down the alleyway and onto the main street.

The block of chocolate didn't last the journey home.

 


End file.
